Unforgotten Love
by xkittenx
Summary: Zoey finaly agree's to become Drens. But will it last?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay.. Firstly, im deslexic so sorry for all of the spelling mistakes. I use the english names and the Japanese names, I dont know what Mint or Lettuce are realy called so im sorry. I'm kinda new to TMM and it is my first fanfic of it. Please dont be mad at me if some of the names are wrong. Thanks.**

The rain outside was pouring, the sound of it was echoing though Zoey's house. She buttoned up her coat, swung her bag over her shoulder and walked out of the door. She always hated days like this. Somethimes she even wandered why Eliott even botherd to open the cafe. They hardly ever got customers on days like today. Rembering to lock it, she spun around on her heel and started to walk. She kept her head in the same position, waching her feet move. One infront of the other, keeping her eyes glued on them. She finaly stopped when her feet came oposite with someone elses.

"Kitty cat" Dren said, holdinng her face with his hands.

"What do you want?" she said, pulling away slightly.

"You. Become mine or I will destroy you"

"This again?" she sighed "Okay, give it your best shot! Mew mew starw- Wha! My powers!"

"Yes! They've been, somewhat disabled!" He shot a fireball at her.

"Wach out!" someone apeared and picked up Ichigo and flew to the other side of the road.

"Who-?"

"I. Will. Protec-"

"No!" She screamed as she wriggled from his reach. "I dont need you to protect me!"

"Haha, she no longer needs you to wach out for her!" He shot a fireball at the Blue Knight. A direct hit. "One more" He moved Zoey out of the way and shot another.

"No!" She shouted, running towards the Blue Knight.

"Zoey!" Dren shouted, his puples turning into slits. There was a massive explosion, when the smoke had cleard, he could see her. "Zoey!" He screamed, flying towards her. The Blue Knight was still alive.

"Get away from her" The Blue Knight said. Dren ignored what he was saying. He picked her up, "I said-"

"Shut up already" Dren said, shooting yet another fireball at the Blue Knight. And he teleported away with Zoey in his arms.

They both re-appered in the forist.

"Kitty cat" he said, laying her on the ground. "What have I done?" He alowed himself to cry slightly. His tear fell off of his chin and onto her cheek. It absorbed into her skin and her fingers twiched. He could hear her breathing, he put his ear next to her mouth. A sharp intake of breath stateld him. "Wha-?"

"Kitten!" He shouted, throwing his arms around her, not letting go.

"Get off me!" She shouted trying to wriggle free from his grasp, but she couldnt. In the end she just stayed still alowing him to hug her.

"I'm so happy kitten" he kissed her. Zoey struggeld to get out of his grasp once more but still no use. When he fianaly pulled away so broke free of his grip.

"What are you doing kissing me?" she asked, furius.

"Like I said! I'm so happy Kitten!" He hugged her again.

"That still doesn't mean that you can kiss me!"

"But you liked it" he said, licking his lips. "and so did I. Want another?" He grabed her hands and pushed her agenst a tree.

"No! Stop it!" She kicked him in the stomach and ran.

"Hahaha! Now it's my turn!" He said, flying after her. He shot a purple orb at her, It was ment to miss, but it didn't. She was under a tree, struggling to get up.

"Come with me. I have been though to much trouble for you to just say no. I wont take no for an awnser!" He ran at her with his dragon sorwds.

"Ah-!" She screamed, moving from the tree.

"Be mine or I will destroy you!" He shot an orange ball at her this time. She doged it, but fell over. Dren flew to her.

"Please! Just stop! I will go with you, just dont hurt anyone else. Please" her eyes filling with tears. "No more killing. No more hurting inosent people. Please"

"Huh! Inosent? I think not! All you humans do is destroy this planit! You take it for granted! And my race want it back! So we can bring it back! If you humans carry on this way, You will destroy our home-planit. Our planit Earth. My family, my friends, my people are dwindling on the edge of extintion! And you want to keep this planit? When all you do is destroy it? Fine! But then we will all die" He droped his sorwds and fell to his knees, crying. "And after all I have told you, You never listen"

"I do, Dren, I just can't choose between my people and yours. I cant- I love Mark, I know that you love me and that you are prepared to die for me but- you can't ask me to choose" She went over to him and knelt down. "I will go with you, just dont hurt anyone. Please." She brushed some hair out of his eyes so that she could see them. "Please" she said again. As she did, their eyes conected for a second. She bent her head and kissed him.

"Where the hell is Zoey!" Eliott shouted. " Why is she always so late?"

"Calm down Eliott. I''m sure she'l be here in a minute." Renee said, calmly sweeping the floor under a table.

Zoey's hands stayed cupped around Dren's face, her thumb wiping away the tear on his cheek. She never thought that she would find herself kissing Dren. Of all people why him? And as it seemed, when ever she kissed a human she turned into a cat, and yet when ever she kissed Dren she stayed human. At first Dren stayed still, but then started to kiss her back properly.

"I will go with you" She said at last. Holding onto his hand. They both teleported away.

"I swear, when she gets back she is going to be fired!" Eliott said. Breaking his wine glass.

"Careful!" Lettuce said, picking up the shards of glass. The last peice cut her finger. "Ow" She said, going over to the sink. Eliott was at her side giving her a plaster.

"T-thanks, Eliott." she said as she put it on.

Zoey found herself in a room of some sort, the walls seemed to glow green and the floor was moseaac. She stood up and looked around. She suddenly saw Dren with Sardon and Tarb.

"Ahh Kitty cat, your up. I told my brothers here what the situation is about"

Zoey knoded her head, she didn't nesaseraly want to talk when Sardon was in the room.

"You were telling the truth! I want one! I wanna Mew Mew! I want Kikki!" Tarb was jumping up and down, clapping his hands.

"Tarb! You cant just get one. You need to be able to controll it, look after it." Dren's voice was suddenly behind Zoey, she didn't turn around, she just stayed still, looking in one direction all of the time.

"You do realise that I am not a toy? And that I have fealings, I would perfer that you dont refer to me as 'it'" She said, still looking forwards.

"Fistey Dren, see if she realy is worth it. Make her fight one of your old girlfriends who still loves you. If she wins, she stays alive. If she loses, you kill her" Sardon laughed and walked out. Zoey completely froze, she even stopped breathing for a second.

"Don't worry kitty cat, your not going to loose" Dren said rapping his arms around her.

"So your going to push me into a fight with someone else over you? And if I win I can keep my life with you. Who would want that? I'd rather die" At this, Dren's dragon sorwd was pointed at her neck.

"You will fight for me. You will fight for your life with me. Your mine now, you do as I say. And anyway, it's just harmless fun. If you are that worried about loosing me I will choose a weak contestant. I have seen your true power kitten. I know what you are capeabule of. You can't fool me." The dragon sowrd disaperd and Dren spun Zoey around so that she was facing him.

"Kitten, it might be hard for you now, but sooner or later it will become clear. If you must know now, no-one trusts you. Eliott, romeo, your mew friends, no-one. And if you want to get back at them, I sugest that you do. Beofore its to late. Romeo is cheating on you, dont you want to get back at him? Eliott doesnt care, want to strip him of his emotions, toy with them until his heart breaks? I can give you that power"

"What if I dont want that power?" Zoey asked playfully.

"Then I will have to destroy you" He said, tiwrling her hair around his fingers. He knew that she would fight for her life. "The fights tomorrow, kitten, I sugest you sleep." He kissed her cheek and stood up. He was halfway to the door when Zoey grabed his leg and he fell down.

"And what if I were to die?" she didn't look at him, she staired at the floor while she was talking.

"You know what I would do if you were hurt, kitten." He lifted her chin so he could see into her eyes, she tryed to avoid his gaze for a moment, but he grabed her cheek with his other hand. He wached her eyes, he could see his own refextion in them. He could tell that she was scared. "Don't be scared kitty. You know what I would do, your mine." He rapped his arms around her and kissed her. When he pulled away he wisperd, "Sleep now, Mew mew, see you tomorrow" Zoey's eyes rolled back into her head and she fell asleep almost instantly.

"You know, has any of us aculy been nice to Zoey for a while? I mean if I were her, I would have left this place ages ago" Renee said, sitting with Mint and drinking tea. Kikki staired at evryone, eyes wide.

"You mean she left us on our own?" She wimperd, covring her mouth with her hands.

"No! She just didn't come into work yesterday, and I think we all have the fealing that she isn't going to come in today." Lettuce said, giving Kikki a hug.

"Yeah, but we should still probobly go ask her parents about it instead of waiting here like ideots." Renee stood up. "I'm going to look for Eliott. I need to talk to him- alone lettuce," and left the room.

Zoey woke up with a girl stood infront of her, she had bright blue hair and voilet eyes, she wore a sleaved top, a little like a stright jaket and a puffed skirt that reached her knees. She wore sandels that laced up her legs. "So this, is the pathetic earthling that my Dren is so obsessed about?" she laughed to herself. "This shouldnt be a challinge!" She plunged her sorwd down towards Zoey's chest. Zoey quickly spun onto her side, standing up.

"Who the hell are you?" Zoey shouted, breathing deeply.

"I'm Dren's true love. I have come to take him back" She lunged towards Zoey, with both sorwds infront of her.

Zoey ran across the room, and herd cheering, she could see Dren and Tarb, but no Sardon. He was nowhere to be seen. "Mew Mew Starwberry! Metamorphosis!" She could feal herself changing into her Mew self.

"Ha! your better than I thought." The girl said.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surpise!" she shouted, aiming at the alian girl who stood still, amazed. It hit her directly, she fell to the floor. Zoey went and stood before her.

"I don't want to fight you. I just want my old life back. But this is the only way" Zoey turned around and began to walk off. The alian girl stood up and threw a knife at Zoey, it just scrached into her arm.

"Huh," she said, her arm bleeding. She walked out of the room.

Dren knew that Zoey was hurt. And badly.

"Ha! I won! Dren is min-"

"No! Zoey is the only one for me. I was mad to make her fight you." Dren said, flying out of the room. He had to find Zoey, and fast.

Zoey looked at her arm again and sat down. She riped the knife out of her arm, making her hands bleed. She fianaly got it out the cut was far worse and deep than she had exspected. She thew the knife across the room.

"Kitten!" Dren said, flying to her, looking at her hands and arm.

"Leave me alone!" Zoey said, pulling away from him, holding onto her arm. She winced as she held it.

"No. Your mine, i'l look after you." Dren said, grabbing her shoulder.

"What? So making me fight for you and letting me get hurt is called looking after me?" Zoey shreaked with pain.

"Kitten! Please, dont scream! It hurts!" Dren shouting holding his ears. He then held his hand to her mouth. Zoey sturggled around trying to scream, but instead outcame sobs of pain. She was loosing blood fast, and so Dren had to do somthing. She still had peices of the knife in her arm so he couldn't just stich it up. He kneeded to take her to a hospital.

"Kitten, please dont cry, i'm taking you to the hospital now" He said, picking her up carefully and teleported out of the room.

"Exsuse me, my friend got stabed in the arm," Dren said, holding Zoey infront of a nurse. The nurse's eyes widened a little.

"Oh my- yes, she has, wait here while I go find the doctor." The nurse walked down a long narrow hallway. Dren looked down at Zoey, she has passed out, he started to cry a little, only to be stopped by a female doctor who had come with the nurse.

"Follow me, here, put her on here, you wont need to carry her" The doctor said rolling a bed-type thing at him. Dren shook his head and followed the doctor into a room where there was a bed. "Put her down here, and I will see to her arm." The doctor pointed to the bed. "Now, if you could just wait outside, that would be great" she showed him to some chairs outside of the room and shut the door on him. He had no choise but to wait there. He wanted to see Zoey. Even though a thin layer of plastered wall lay beetween them, he still wasn't close enough to her. He stayed close, all of the time he was with her, never once leaving her side.

Zoey woke up with six stiches in her arm and a needle in her left hand. She looked around the room and saw Dren sat next to her, he seemed to be asleep. The nurse came in with a cup of water, "Aw bless him, he hasn't left your side." She put the water on the bedside table and walked out. Zoey lifted her arm, it ached terribuly, but she could still manage it. "Dren, wake up" she said, shaking his shoulder a little. He mumbled something and then looked up.

"Kitten!" he purred, hugging her.

"Careful" Zoey said, moving her arm out of the way.

"Your ok?" Dren asked, looking sereous. He checked to make sure that she had no other injurys. "I am so sorry" He wept "I was stupid to make you fight over me" He cryed into her hand. "Will you ever forgive me kitten?" he asked, kissing her fingers.

"I will always forgive you, Dren" she smiled. "Thanks for bringing me here."

"Shouldn't we at least have the decency to go look for her? Or maybe even phone her house to see if she is never coming back? You made a vow to us that you would keep us from any danger. How can you do that when Zoey could be anywhere now and hurt! I can't beleave that all you are doing is just calmly sitting there!" Renee slapped him on the head. "You aren't the Eliott I know" She walked out of the room, only to run into Wilfred. He looked worried, as if somthing had happend.

"What is it?" Eliott asked, getting to his feet.

"I think that Zoey tryed to mutate, she might be in trouble, she did it, but then a distress signal was let out. If I can track it... There! She's in the hospital, not so far from here."

"Zoey's in hostpital?" Eliott sighed, and leaned against the wall. "Any sighn of the Cynoclons?" He asked, looking over at the door.

"Not so far, but I have a hunch that they were involved. I think that you guys should go check it out"

Eliott sighed and looked at Renee. "Go get the others, I'l call a taxi." Renee grunted and walked off.

"What? She's in the hospital!" Kikki shreiked, jumping to her feet. "We must go see her at once!"

"That's what we are doing. Duh. Briget pepare a fuirt basket or whatever, Eliott's calling a taxi for all of us." Renee stood still, her arms crossed. _I wander what has happend, Even though i'm not good at showing it, I do care about people. _

"Taxi's here," Eliott walked out of the cafe with evryone follwing him, they all pilled into the taxi.

"Realy? You will always? Oh Kitten" Dren said, still hugging her. Eliott, Renee, Letuice, Mint and Kikki all burst into the room. Dren dissipeared instantly, leaving Zoey all alone.

"Zoey!" Kikki cried jumping onto the bed, "We were so worried!"

"Uh, guys! I'm guessing im fired?" Zoey said, sounding ever so slightly hopefull.

"No, we thought that something else was going on, but now I see that you are in hospital I have decided to give you another chance."

"Wha-? What did you think was going on Eliott?" She demanded.

"Well, you and the cynaclons. But that's just noncence." He sat down in a chair that was next to the door.

Inside, Zoey was freaking out. _But, I can't say that I have agreed to become Dren's, but then again, I can't say nothing happend. What should I do? _She let out a quick chuckle.

"Zoey, we brought you this." Briget said, handing Zoey the fruit basket.

"Thanks guys, I realy apresheate you coming to see me but..." He voice trailed off, "I'm getting kinda tierd now, I guess it's the anastetic wearing off." Evryone walked out of the room, all exsept Eliott. He frowned at her as he left, not saying a word but closing the door quietly behind him.

"Finaly, I thought they would never leave" Dren said, reapearing out of nowhere. "Why didn't you tell them about us?"

"Because they all went through the trouble to come and see me so I couldn't just say that I promiced to become your... toy"

"Bride"

"I never said bride. You said for me to become your toy. Not bride, if I had known that, I would never of agreed. I don't love you, I love Mark, even if he doesn't trust me anymore."

"To late Kitty cat, you are already bound to me now" He laughed manicly. "But i'm not a bad guy, so I will still alow you to have a normal life. You just musn't fight agenst us. Do we have a deal?" he held her chin as he talked.

"Fine," Zoey pusshed him away with her good arm.

Dren laughed, "Zoey, Bye-bye." And he teleported out of the room.

Zoey sighed and went to sleep. She had a dream, She was a cat, back in Mark's house. She was curled up on his bed asleep. Mark comes into the room with someone else, a girl, she looks aloy like Tara. It is Tara. He shows her all of his projects for school and shows her his dog. They then sit on his bed and talk about school and stuff, her wandering if he ccan help her with her math homework, him saying 'sure i'd love too' they are both sat there, smiling at eachother. He kisses her gently on the lips. Zoey can't bear it. She kisses his dog and turns into her human self. Evrything goes wrong. "What are you doing Mark!" Zoey screams, standing infront of him. He quickly separates from Tara.

"Zoey!" He says, suppried.

"What are you doing? You are my boyfriend!" Zoey shouts pointing towards Tara. "How could you Tara?" Zoey falls to her knees and crys.

"Mark!" Zoey shouts as she wakes up in the hospital. She had been crying in her sleep. "I cant do this to myself. I can't kid myself anymore. I need to end it with Mark."

"What a wize desision Kitten," Dren apeared next to her.

"Dren! I thought you left"

"As I have already told you, cutie-cat, your mine, and with that I look after you" He cupped her face in his hands.

"Don't call me that, my name is Zoey, and I hope that you remember that for the future." She moved her head from his hands.

"Don't resist Kitten" he said, making her look at him. "Even though you may not see me I will still be there, waching you in the human world. But you must not fight agenst me. For if you do, I will destroy you. And we don't want that now, do we? You know what will happen to anyone who hurts you." He smiled gently at her as if she had just said somthing nice.

"Why me? I fight you, I'm your enimy, I do nothing nice to you or for you. So why are you in love with me?" She didn't expect a real awenser.

Dren sighed and closed his eyes. "That's a hard question Kitten."

"What so you aren't going to give me a proper awenser? How do you exspect me to love you if you don't listen and keep things from me? If I'm to do with anything I have the right to know!"

"Yes, Kitten. You do deserve an awenser. You have the right to question me. However, I don't have all the awensers yet."

"Even so! I just want to know why you love me! I'm pretty sure that you have lots of alians on your planit that would be happy with you! You always ask me why am I faling for a mere human like him and yet why are you falling for a mere human like me?"

"Like I said! I don't have all of the awensers right now! Can't you understand that?" He raged, tears coming from his eyes.

"Can't you just leave me? We are enimes! We both fight for diffrent causes, it wouldn't work! So leave me alone!" Zoey hissed.

"But-" Dren said, hanging his head.

"Forget it Dren!"

"I see." Dren teleported out of the room.

"I wander if her parents know that shes here. I haven't seen them." Kikki said, Bridget's phone was ringing.

"Hello? Um yes, I do know where she is, she's here in hospital, we don't know why. They didn't call or anything? Okay, see you." She hung up. "That was Zoey's parent's calling. They wanted to know where she was. So they will be over in 10 minutes."

"Ten minutes" Eliott repeated, standing up, "I'm going to get some coffe. Anyone else want anything?"

"Mint tea for me and Renee. I dont care about what anyone else has" Mint said, head held high in the air. She always thought that herself and Renee were the two most supeireour people in the world. She also had a little crush on Renee. Of corse she had never let on about it. Thst would be obserd.

Both Kikki and Lettuce shook their heads. "I wanna go see Zoey again" Kikki said, jumping off of Lettuce's lap.

"No, she will be resting. You have to let her rest. You dont want her getting any worse now, do we?" Eliott was back with the drinks and handed them out. He had bought Lettuce some tea and Kikki got a juice box and a cookie so she would shut up.

"Thanks," Lettuce said, alowing her fingers to warm up on the cup. She staired down at the tea, it smelled sweetly of honey, the aroma filling the room.

"Where is Zoey?" Mrs Hanson called as she ran into the room.

"She's resting right now, I think it would be best if you go and see her in the morning" The doctor said.

"No. My baby has been hurt. I demand to see her right now!" The doctor showed them to Zoey's room, and opend the door.

Zoey quickly pretended to be asleep. She didn't want to talk to her parents right now, she didn't want to talk to anyone. Anyone but Dren. How she longed for him to be back at her side. She knew that he would be in the room somewehere, but knowing that just made it worse. She couldn't confess her fealings to him, not now that she had been so mean and spikefull to him. Her parents looked at her and both sighed. She herd her mum say "What are we going to do with you, Zoey?" One of them stroked her on the head and they both went out of the room and shut the door, leaving her all alone. Or at least, she thought she was.

"You have hurt my brother" Sardon said, apearing on the other side of the room. "He trusts you, and he doesn't want to loose you. Do you have any idea on what could happen to him if he is caught? Well since you are now bound to him he won't be killed. But you need to get a grip on reality. He is trying to help, and all you do is push him away. I sugest you make it up to him. Somehow. Before it is too late." He finished and teleported out of the room.

Zoey lay in bed thinking about evrything, about what Dren said, about what Sardon had said.

_**Zoey POV**_

_I mean, is it realy worth it? Going though all of this? I mean it was nice of Eliott and evryone to get me a fruit basket but I just broke the heart of someone who is now stuck with me forever, and now he probobly didn't even like her. Her boyfriend was cheeting on her, as it seems. I don't listen to him. _

"Dren you were right. You were right from the start. Evryone will hate me for what I have done but, it's touched me. Your storys of your people, of your planit. Please will you forgive me. I will go with you," She knew he was listening to her and that he was in the room."I will be your...Bride."

At this, Dren was stunned. He never thought that he would hear her say that. He stayed invisable for a moment, trying to replay what she had said in his thoughts. That was what she had said. She had told him that she would be his bride. He knew that she knew that he was in the room. So what was the oint of hiding.

"What made you change your mind kitty cat?" he said, standing at the end of the bed.

"I was thinking, about what you said, what Sardon said. It made me think about evrything.

_**Dren POV**_

_Sardon? What had he said to her? Well what ever he did, it made Zoey come to her sences, I must thank him._

"So your mine forever now, right?" Dren asked. Zoey hesatated. "Right?" Dren said, almst shouting in her face. "Say what you mean. Tell me I'm right. Show your true fealings to me, Zoey. Let the light inside your soul shine though" He didn't expect much of an awenser from her.

"I like you ok? I like you better than Mark! I always did since the first day, I just ignored the fealings because you were diffrent! I thought that you were way to cute to be free! I kid myself every day that you kissed me. I'm always fighting the urge to kiss you to tell you my fealings- don't you get how hard it is for me to tell you this? When your around me I can't controll myself and when your gone its living hell. I push my heart to the limit every day just to see your face! Were just to diffrent, from diffrent worlds! It just wouldn't work! As much as I want to- I want to so much, it, I..." Her voice trailed off.

Dren's eyes widened, "Kitten..." He hugged her, gently making sure that her arm was ok, "Why didn't you tell me before?"

"I've never known how to tell you" She cluched onto him, as if someone would take him away from her. "Please, never leave me. Stay by my side, even when your invisbule. Please" She kept her arm around his neck, her hurt one stayed limp for a minute or two.

"I promise Kitten" he purred and kissed her.

**Not the end.. But my friend said that i should probobly share it with people. I know that its realy long but i dont know how to put it into chapters, Please give me feedback to see what can be improoved. Thanks! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

"I think that we should all go home now, it's realy late and we are all verry tired," Lettuce yawned as she sipped her tea.

"That's probobly a good Idea," Eliott stood up, "I'm going home. You can have tomorrow off if you all want. I don't intend on opening. Night" He walked though the doors and was gone.

It was moring when Zoey woke up, her parents in the room with Dren in the corner, she couldn't see him but she knew that he was there.

"Zoey" Her mum called, holding her hands.

"Hi, I can come home today right?"

"We think so, but your not going into school or work untill your arm heals up, you can wear a sling."

"Um, great" Zoey smiled. "So when are we going home?"

Her dad chuckled "When ever your up to it honey." He ruffled her hair.

"Can we go now?" Zoey asked, sitting up.

"Sure thing, let us go talk to the doctor," She wached as her parents walked out of the room. She let out a sigh of releaf, glad to finaly be going home. She could hear their voices out in the corridoor. Eliott came into the room.

"Zoey, I have a question to ask," looking sereous. "Did... has this anything to do with the Cynaclons?"

Zoey frooze, "No, why?"

"Well, nevermind see you around. You choose when you want to come back to work." He waved his fingers and walked out of the room. _ What was that all about?_ She wanderd, but that hurt her head. Thinking about anything made a pounding in her head.

"Ok- we can go now if you want to Zoey"

"Yes, lets go, I hate hospitals" Zoey winced as she stood up, she had a bruse on her ancle that was huge.

"Are you okay?" Her mum asked, helping her.

"Yeah, it'l just take me a while to get usted to it. I will be fine, I need to go into work-"

"yes, yes, come on. Your dad's waiting in the car." She rushed Zoey out of the hospital and into the car.

"Okay- I'm fine. Yes I will rest today." Zoey said, closing her bedroom door on her mum. She felt better being in her room, a space where she could be alone. She knew that she wasn't though, but that was fine. She looked around the room at all of the pictures of her and Mark. Of all of the fun times that they had had together. She took the picture out of the frame and ripped it into tiny peaces. She shed a tear as she did so.

"That's right. Let it go" She felt hands on her shoulders.

"What do you want now?" Zoey asked, stiting on her bed.

"To make you happy Kitten" He held out his hand, fingers outstreached. "Wanna play a game?" Monopoly apeared balanced on his palm.

"Monopoply? Realy?" Zoey laughed.

"It lasts longer than other games Kitten" he said, setting it up.

Zoey stayed still legs crossed on her bed, she consentrated on how she was going to tell Eliott, Mark, evryone what had happend. Dren handed her a peice and two die. She put her peice on 'GO' and rolled the die. She got six, she knew that she wasn't aloud to buy anything until the second go around the bord. 

They had been playing for about 3 hours now and it was kinda getting boring. Zoey yawned as she streched her arms across the bed. She wasn't verry good at this game, so Dren was winning. Well he won.

"I don't want to play anymore, it's getting boring." She said, counting up the fake money. "I think you won anyway"

Dren looked up into Zoey's eyes. "Alright Kitten. What do you have in mind?"

Zoey opend her mouth to speak, as she did her phone rang. Dren looked at the phone then back at her. She picked it up.

"Hello? Um, ok?" She put it down.

"What was it?" Dren asked, looking up at her through his hair.

"Eliott want's me to come into the cafe this afternoon, not to work, but to rearange my working days."

"Verry well. You know I will be waching." He knoded his head and stood up and started to pack away the game.

"Bye mom bye dad" Zoey said, going out of the front door. "I'm going to walk the back way, so you can show yourself, Dren."

He droped to the ground next to her and started to walk with her. "Why do they make you walk to work? Aren't they worried about you?" He said, taking her hand in his.

"Of corse they are. But I have you" She turned her head in his direction and saw someone coming up behind them. It was Mark. _Uh oh_ she thought to herself. "Dren, is there anyway of making me invisibule by any chance?"

"Why?" Dren said, looking around and spotted Mark. "Ah" He rapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly, as if someone would take her away from him. He turned invisibule, it took Zoey longer to dissipear compleatly, but the time Mark got to where they were she had dissipeared.

When they both re-aperared Dren let go of her, but she didn't. She stayed hangging onto him, not letting go. "What's up, Kitten?" he asked, trying to get her to let go. Zoey wouldn't say anything, just clinging onto Dren. He sighed and teleported with her to the entrance to the cafe. He dissipeared just as Zoey went thourgh the doors of the cafe. Inside, evryone was rushing around like maineaks.

"Guys!" Zoey shouted, evryone stoped what they were doing.

Eliott and Westly both enterd the room.

"Um, I have something to tell you," She admited. Breathing deeply she said "I agreed to become Drens'. I did it so we wouldn't need to fight anymore-"

"You traitor!" Eliott shouted.

"Hang on now! I did this with you guys in mind! Why can't the humans and the Cynaclons live in peace? Yeah most of the world won't like it but they will get used to it! This is the only way that we can all live. Don't you understand that?" Zoey screamed. "At least I told you! I was honist!"

"Honisty isn't what counts. Saving your family and friends, saving the world is what truely counts. You are a traitor. You realy think that honisty is going to help you?" Renee said. "I have always thought that you were stronger and greater than this" She hung her head. "Unfortunetly, I was wrong."

"Renee!" Mint wimperd, rushing to her side and gavee her a hug. "It doesn't matter what Zoey did. You are still wise and great and... " her voice trailed off.

"Zoey, how could you?" Lettuce asked, walking over to her. "You are a mew mew, you need to act like it." She gently put her hand on Zoeys shoulder. "You are not the zoey I know. The real Zoey wouldn't give in to Dren. Ever. She would be happy with Mark, she would fight with her friends, for her family, for the world." She looked away and removed her hand from her shoulder.

"People change Lettuce. I hope that one day you will exsept that."

"Don't speak to Lettuce that way! I won't let you hurt anyone of them. You are a traitor, so leave them alone! And besides, you lied to me, to us, I asked you in hospital wether or not this had anything to do with the Cynoclons- and yet you do this!" Eliott shouted at Zoey, walking towards her.

"Leave my Zoey alone" Dren snarled, re-apearing infront of her, arms spred out.

"You brought him!" Eliott raged.

"Leave Zoey alone! She fell in love! You can't tell her of for that!" Kikki cried, running towards Zoey. Dren didn't know what to do for Kikki, he wasn't sure if she was a thret.

"No Kikki! I won't let you betray us aswell!" Eliott shouted grabing hold of her wrist.

"Let go of her!" Zoey shouted, slapping Eliott round the face with her bag. He stumbeld back momenterily, letting go of Kikki. She ran towards Zoey and hugged her.

"I don't think your a traitor. You choose what you thought was right"

"Stop!" Renee shouted. "Kikki's right. If this is what Zoey wants then we have no reson to stand in her way. She choose what she thought was right, and maybe it is. We have no right to stop her."

"Fine. But I won't alow Kikki to follow in your footsteps though."

"No! I want to do what I want to do! And what I want is to be with Zoey!" Kikki stayed clinging onto Zoey.

Eliott tenced as he herd her talk. Lettuce patted his shoulder.

"I still expect you to fight agenst Tarb and Pai." He said, walking off. Lettuce stood still, she sighed and turned around. Renee, Mint, Westly and Eliott left the room.

"I guess that's my cue. Goodbye Zoey, Kikki." She walked out of the room.

"What do we do now?" Kikki asked, looking up at Zoey.

Zoey didn't know what to do, she dropped to her knees crying. Dren knelt down next to her.

"Don't cry Kitten, we'll figure out what to do."

Tarb suddenly apeared in the room. "What happend here?" He asked, dropping to the floor. He walked over to where Dren, Zoey and Kikki were.

"Tarb, Kikki has desided to join us. Show her what we do, why we do it and help her understand. You said you wanted a mew mew, so here's a mew mew."

"No, I want to stay with Zoey" Kikki said, hanging onto Zoey's arm.

"Don't worry Kikki, you will be alright. I will see you soon." Zoey realised her arm from Kikki's hands, Tarb took Kikki's hand and teleported out of the cafe.

"Come on Kitty Cat. Let's go" Dren stood up helping Zoey up.

_**Zoey POV**_

_I knew I shouldn't have told them the truth just yet. And now I have Kikki in trouble too, following my own footsteps. I need to set things right with evryone. And the onlyway to do that is fight my own kind. Or at least, save them from their own peril. _

They both re-apeared in the house that Tarb had bulit. In within a room they could both hear Kikki and Tarb arguing. They went into the room and saw Kikki and Tarb rolling around on the floor wrestling eachother.

"Should we stop them?" Zoey asked, stood still in the doorway.

"Nah, they look like there having fun" Dren said, stearing her out of the room.

They both walked down a long hallway, passing many doors with diffrent sighns on them. She looked closly at one in particular, it was an oval with two lines going down though it with one line balancing at the top. It looked strangely familer to her, she was trying to think of where she had seen it before.

"Kitty cat" Dren said. Zoey jumped slightly, she was completely lost in her own thoughts. Dren stood next to her impaetiantly, tapping his foot on the floor. Eventuley he just sighed and walked on, towards the double doors at the verry end of the hallway.

"Kitten!" He shouted at her.

Zoey turned to look him, petrifyed. She had just rememberd what the sighn ment.

_**Zoey POV**_

_I saw a door with a sighn on it. It wasn't any normal sighn though, it looked familier, like I had seen it before, so I couldn't help staring at it. Eventuly I saw it, it wasn't what the symbol looked like, it was what was inside that made me stop. It ment Death's Prisoners. I am scared to go in any of these rooms now, it might just be my imagneation, but I can swear that I hear faint sounds of screaming. I don't know what to do. _

Zoey turned to look at him, Petrifyed.

"What is it Kitty?" Dren asked, putting his head to one side.

Zoey opened her mouth, strugling to say something, but no words came out. She stood there trembling slightly. She felt weak, she felt pain, she felt ill. She fell to the floor and as she did so she herd Dren rush to her and say "Kitten!"

Dren was worried, Zoey had fell on her bad arm and hit her head hard on the concrete ground. He had russed to her side quick but not quick enough. He wached her now, fealing bad that he didn't catch her. He had brought her into his room and laied her on his bed, carefull as not to hurt her anymore. He wached her breathe in and out, kissed her forehead, lead down on the hard ground and fell asleep, hoping that by tomorrow evrything would be better.


	3. Chapter 3

Zoey woke with a start, her eyes shot open wide, she couldn't see anything in the darkened room, just that she was on a bed, covers over her. She pulled herself up, only to grab her head in pain. It was realy painfull for her, she couldn't remeber what happend to it. She felt around her head to feel if there was any dent or anything. Thankfuly there wasn't. She let out a quiet sigh of releif.

Dren's ear prickeld at a noise, a sigh. Was it Zoey? He thought, still half asleep. He wanted to make sure if she was okay but he was pulled back under into a deep slumber.

Zoey moaned, she had a banging headache and it was starting to make her feal nausious. Sighlently she got off of the bed and started to walk towards the door, only to trip over something, someone, and she fell to the floor, luckly narowly avoiding her head being hit. She felt something under it, she felt a hand, and folowed the arm with her fingers, all the way to a face. She didn't know quite who it was, her fingers were hovering over the persons lips, she could feal warm breath on her fingers. She snuggeld up to him, her head buerryed in his chest. Being in his arms, almost instantly, her fealing fled, instead calmness replaced it, she felt warm, safe in his arms. She closed her eyes, sighlently drifting off into sleep, an ocasonal snore escaping her parted lips.

The moon shone through the room when Dren opened his eyes, and he felt a weight ontop of him. He strugeld half up, to then realised it was Zoey, her head pressed into his chest when he tryed to move, she looked cute. He guessed that she had found her way to him, but he would still need to wake her up from her sleep, she needed to go to the doctors, after all, she had been asleep for a couple days, and lord knows what happend.

"Zoey..." Dren shook her shoulder a little, when she didn't react he sighed, _Guess I have to do this the hard way_ He thought while standing up. He yawned, still tired, but he knew he needed to get Zoey to a doctor, so he picked her up, bridal style, and walked out of his room.

"No no no no! Kikki thats wrong!" Tarb screamed, stamping the floor.

"Look it's not my fault i'm doing it wrong! I haven't slept in days, all I eat is rice and you keep shouting at me! Forget this, I'm going to find Zoey."

"No!" Tarb grabed her arm, she didn't know what happend to Zoey yet, and if she did, she wouldn't be happy about it. "Look, why dont you sleep?"

"Sleep where Tarb?" Kikki gesterd around the room, looking into his eyes.

"Come on" Tarb pulled her out of the room, but at the wrong time, Dren was walking down the hallway with Zoey in his arms.

"Zoey!" Kikki screeched, going white. Zoey moaned at the mention of her name in Drens arms, and soon her eyes were fully open.

"Haha, you have long ears," She giggled, reaching out to Drens ears.

"Um, Zoey are you okay?" He asked, "Do you even know who I am?"

"My brother?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. Dren looked down at Zoey with pain in his eyes,

"You need to go to the hospital." He frowned at her, not liking the fact that she didn't remember him.

"Okay, brother" Just calling him that agravated him, he tenced and closed his eyes for a moment. "Just call me Dren," And with that, he teleported to the hospitall.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter is realy short, so will the next one, I plan to finish it in the next chapter or two. I wont keep you any longer, so hope you like it! ^.^ **

Zoey found herdelf in a hospital bed with a small blonde girl sat next to her.

"Zoey!" The girl shreiked jumping up from her chair. She seemed to wake everyone else who was in the room. There was a small boy who looked the same age as the girl, and he had brown hair in bunchs.

"Um... Zoey?" The girl asked again.

"Huh? Zoey... Is that my name then?"

"Dont you remember na no da!"

"Not realy,"

"Pudding, Taruto, leave Zoey alone now, the doctor needs to talk with her." The green haired boy stated, arms folded, he walked back out of the room, gestering for the two kids to follow him. A female doctor walked in and stood at the end of the bed.

"Do you remeber your name?" She asked, looking conserned.

"Zoey,"

"Well Zoey, you have slight amnesha, and well, you haven't lost your memory completely, only parts of it. Do you know who those people were?"

"Pudding and Taruto, but the green haired boy I'm not so sure I know."

"Well you do know him, it's just that is the weak spot to your brain, I sugest you spend some time time with him so you might be able to bring you memorys with him back. Anyway, I will have your friends stay the night in the visitors ward if you like, that way you will be able to see them more often. And lights go out in half an hour for you, you need to rest." Zoey barely nodded at the doctor. "Okay then, I will tell them."

Zoey gave a deep sigh as she closed her eyes, she tryed to rember what had happend to her for her to have amnesha. It hurt her head to think of so many things at once. She soon found herself falling into sleep.

Later that night Dren teleported into Zoeys room, there he sat hovering in the air.

"You truely don't know me, do you Kitten?" His voice rang out, awakening Zoey.

"Who?" She shook her head, rubbing her eyes.

"Figures! I'm the one that you forget!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault! Maybe if you were nice and tryed to help me remember you, then I just might!"

"Too bad. My time on earth has long gone, me and my brothers will be leaving tomorrow." He sneered, leaving the room, leaving Zoey sighlent.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay last chappie. Enjoy! **

"Wake up na no da! You get to go home today Zoey!" Pudding burst into the room, happily with a banana in hand. Last night, Zoey was confronted by the green haired boy who turned out to be an alian. She remeberd what he had said, _"Too bad. My time on earth has long gone, me and my brothers will be leaving tomorrow." _She couldn't quite grasp that they were leaving.

After Zoey had left the hospital, days, weeks and months went past, she was once again working at cafe mew mew, mutch to Eliott's disliking. She always carried on with her everyday duties, but little did she know that a certan green haired boy was always watching her, and he always vowed that no harm would come to her when he was watching.

That night Zoey tossed and turned in her bed, having some kind of weird dream, it was about him. Dren was his name, it was all coming back to her now, he saved her from chimira animals, he stole her first kiss.

As Dren watched Zoey toss and turn in her bed he herd her mumble something.

"D-Dren" Zoey umbeld in her sleep, it seemed weird, but she could feal all of her memorys coming back.

Dren stoped and looked at Zoey, who was still mumbling his name in her sleep. He flew over to her to see weather or not she truely was asleep. That was when she shouted, "Dren!" and quickly sat up in her bed. Dren had flew back a little, starteld by her sudden outburst.

Zoey held her head, it ached badly, but she could remember everything that had happend with Dren. She saw him hovering infront of her and her eyes widened.

"Kitten" He said, lowering himself and put his arms around her.

"I-I remember now... everything" She murmerd before starting to cry.

"Don't cry Kitten. I'm still here for you, and love you, I am willing to exsept that you don't love me anymore." He looked into her eyes.

Zoey shook her head. "I do love you Dren. I always have and I always will."

"I feal the same way, Kitten." He held her chin with one of his hands and gently pressed his lips to hers. Zoey kissed him back, truely knowing that their love remained unforgotten.

**Well folks, thats the end, I'm sorry I kinda had to rush it, I have mayjor writers block and didn't know what else to do. Hope you have enjoyed! **


End file.
